Snow Reverse
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Apa kalian percaya dewa kematian itu ada? Di umur 11 tahun, Sasuke sudah ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kejadian itu ia selalu menutup diri, hingga ia bertemu dengan guru seni sekolahnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata the Shinigami is Back! NaruxSasu


**Haaiiiaahh…….!!!!**

**Aloha minna…**

**Kurocchi kangen sama para readers .**

**Kuro baru sembuh dari penyakit DBD.**

**Gara-gara Kuro suka ngetik fic sampai digigiti nyamuk nih.**

**Nggak nyangkanya ada nyamuk aedes aegepthy *bener ga tulisannya ?.?***

**Kuro langsung buat fic ONESHOOT pedophile.**

**Hehe.**

**Kalau gitu kita mulai aja yah.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Lets Read!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa shi Kishimoto? Perasaan gw deh?? *ditinju Kishimoto-senpai**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruxSasuxNaru**

**Warning : **

**OOC, AU, ONESHOOT, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, PEDOPHILE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Main Charas :**

**Naruto (27 tahun), Sasuke (11 tahun), Hinata (? Tahun the shinigami).**

**Summary :**

**Apa kalian percaya dewa kematian itu ada?**

**Di umur 11 tahun, Sasuke sudah ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kejadian itu ia selalu menutup diri, hingga ia bertemu dengan guru seni sekolahnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata the Shinigami is Back! NaruxSasuxNaru, yaoi, pedophile.**

**SNOW REVERSE**

"Kami mohon.." ucap seorang pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kami hanya bisa meminta hanya padamu seorang.." tambah seorang wanita, yaitu istrinya Uchiha Mikoto.

"…Baik..Aku mengerti.." jawab Hinata sang dewa kematian.

Kemudian 2 sosok roh itu pun menghilang di tangan Hinata berubah menjadi gumpalan cahaya lalu naik ke langit.

**------kuronekoru------**

**Kling Kling**

"Ah, selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan berambut pirang, di dada kanannya tertera nama, Yamanaka Ino.

"…Kopi.."

"Wah, adik kecil sendiri? Umurnya berapa?"

"Hn. 11 tahun." Sahut anak laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam dan bermata onyx.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab anak itu singkat.

"Wah, masih kecil sudah hebat ya. Bisa datang ke café ini sendirian."

"Hn."

**Sasuke's POV**

'Habis mau bagaimana lagi?'

'Orang tuaku telah meninggal.. seketika karena kecelakaan lalu lintas..'

'Walau tak mempunyai kekhawatiran mengenai keuangan.. karena keduanya telah memiliki perusahaan.'

'Yang merepotkan adalah orang dewasa yang ada di sekelilingku'

"**Kasihan.. Sasuke-kun.."**

"**Katakan apa saja keinginanmu."**

"**Anggap saja kami orang tuamu.."**

"**Kami akan menjadi kekuatanmu."**

"**Kamu masih berumur 11 tahun sudah di tinggal kedua orang tuamu."**

"**Berat sekali ya.."**

'Huh, orang dewasa itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!'

'Sok perhatian kepadaku..'

'Aku tidak butuh bantuan.'

'Juga tidak akan menurut.'

'Karena selama ini pun aku selalu sendiri.'

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke segera menghabiskan kopinya dengan tenang. Lalu meninggalkan café Sunny itu. Saat Sasuke berjalan di sebuah taman.

"Lho, Sasuke?" panggil seorang pemuda berambut duren kuning dan bermata sewarna biru langit seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sensei.."

"Ah, tidak usah di panggil sensei, aku kan tidak punya tampang guru. Hehe.." ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Naruto.. Dobe.."

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Sasuke Teme!" 

**Sasuke's POV**

'Kalau dipikir hanya dia yang berbeda dari orang dewasa lainnya.'

'Dipanggil dengan nama depan oleh murid.'

'Lulusan sekolah elit, tapi di jam istirahat bermain sepak bola dengan serius.'

'Selain itu di ekstra kesenian..'

'Aku menyukai gambaran buatannya.'

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Dobe.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti i—"

"Kalau uang aku punya.."

"Eh?"

**------kuronekoru------**

Rupanya Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke taman bermain.

"Nee, tak kusangka teme juga menyukai tempat seperti ini."

"Huh, memangnya kau pikir aku orang seperti apa."

"Hmm, kupikir kamu orang yang dewasa."

"Anak-anak 1 lembar.. Pesuruh 1 lembar.. Ah bukan! Orang dewasa 1 lembar" ucap Sasuke seraya membeli karcis masuk taman bermain.

Naruto hanya bersweatdrop ria.

Usai membeli karcis Sasuke dan naruto pun masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

"Selamat datang di Kumachi-Land!" sambut Lee dan Chouji yang memakai kostum hamster.

Alhasil Sasuke cuek dan tidak menghiraukan 2 orang bodoh err—begitulah pikir Sasuke. 2 orang yang disebut bodoh Sasuke hanya pundung di pojokan taman bermain. Naruto sweatdrop.

"Dobe, aku mau naik itu." ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto sambil menunjuk Jet Coaster.

"Eh?" Naruto memasang wajah pucat mengingat ia phobia ketinggian.

GYAAAAAAAAAA

Terdengarlah jeritan dari pemuda malang di sana.

"Huh, dasar payah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeret naruto yang nyawanya nampak sudah melayang semua.

"Ayo selanjutnya naik yang itu." tambah Sasuke seraya menunjuk Kincir ria yang tingginya sekitar xxxx meter. Setidaknya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran kincir ria biasa. Naruto sudah akan mencapai surga melihatnya.

"Wah kencan sama abang, ya? Asiknya.." sahut penjaga kincir ria tsb.

"Bukan.. ini PESURUH." Sahut Sasuke santai.

Naruto dan penjaga itu pun sweatdrop.

"Ayo cepat kita naik itu, dobe."

"Eh.. tu-tunggu teme.." tampaknya Naruto sudah tak mempunyai pilihan lagi.

Wajah Naruto sudah memucat seketika saat mengetahui ia berada di puncak ah tidak, sejak awal naik ia sudah komat-kamit nggak jelas berdoa agar bisa selamat nantinya, katanya ia belum menikah.

Di puncak kincir ria tsb, Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan besi pegangan di sana, dan sukses membuat tempat yang mereka duduki bergoyang keras.

"Tiiiiiiddddaaaaaakkkkkkkk….!!!! Jashiiiiinnnnn – saamaaaaaaa….!!!" Jerit Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Huh, kau phobia ketinggian dobe?" sahut Sasuke.

"Huft. Tidak dijawab juga sudah tahu kan."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Kan, bisa bilang sebelumnya."

"Karena aku adalah pesuruh Sasuke. Aku akan menemani Sasuke seharian ini." Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sasuke terpana mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

'Sadar Sasuke sadar. Dia laki-laki.' Batin Sasuke.

**Naruto's POV**

'Padahal aku sudah mencemaskannya, tapi reaksinya tetap seperti itu.'

'Di sekolah pun begitu.'

'Memisahkan diri dari 'lingkaran'.'

'Ia terbiasa dengan kesendirian.'

'Sedih, ya.'

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari kantungnya dan mulai menggambar.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Dobe, kau dulu sekolah di universitas kesenian, ya?"

"Eh? I-iya."

"Kenapa jadi guru seni?"

"Hm? Karena berbagai macam hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berhenti di universitas lalu menganggur. Kemudian di perkenalkan dengan sekolah ini oleh guru yang selama ini banyak membantuku."

"Kenapa tidak jadi pelukis?"

"Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi tidak bisa."

Naruto memandang pemandangan di luar kincir ria dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya bagus saja tidak bisa jadi pelukis, lho. Aku tak memiliki cukup semangat dan bakat untuk menjadi seorang pelukis."

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Karena aku telah melihat perbedaan lukisanku dengan yang 'itu', waktu kuliah aku pernah mengikutsertakan lukisanku yang terbaik dalam lomba melukis.'

"Lukisan seorang wanita. Kalau di bandingkan lukisanku memiliki garis yang bagus. Tapi lukisan juara 1 waktu itu sangat indah.. benar-benar seperti ada cahaya di sana. Tanpa sadar aku terpesona. Mungkin itulah yang di namakan bakat. Wanita itu benar-benar hebat."

"Kenapa menyerah?"

"Sudahlah.. Kalau dibandingkan aku juga suka pekerjaan ini. Aku juga suka pada anak-anak. Dan Sasuke, aku juga suka padamu."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Naruto yang baru pertama melihat reaksi itu segera tersenyum simpul.

'Dia pun.. punya ekspresi seperti ini, ya.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan gambarannya.

'Walau hanya sekali.. aku ingin melihat senyumannya.' Batin Naruto lagi sambil memasukkan sketsa wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum ke dalam kantungnya.

**-----kuronekoru-----**

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Tidak ingin lihat parade boneka?"

"Itu hanya membohongi anak-anak."

"Ha..ha.. Hmm, Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kamu nggak gembira, ya?"

"Hn?"

"Habis kamu dari tadi nggak tertawa."

"Karena nggak ada hal yang menggembirakan sampai sekarang."

"Gitu ya? Waktu di sekolah? Saat bermain bersama teman-teman?"

"……."

"Jangan-jangan tidak punya teman, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm, waktu ulang tahun atau hari natal? Bersama ayah dan ibu…. Ah!"

'Ah! Bodoh aku bodooohhhh! Dasar payaaaahhhhh!' batin Naruto.

"….Aku nggak begitu mengerti, ayah dan ibu selalu sibuk. Aku tidak punya kenangan saat hari natal maupun ulang tahun."

"Sasuke…."

"Kalau kau? Ulang tahun dihabiskan dengan pacar?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kalau dulu sih mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Wanita yang ada di lukisanmu itu?"

"Ya, dia dulu pacarku."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Sekarang ia sudah tiada."

"Eh?"

"Waktu SMA. Karena sebuah penyakit, ia meninggal. Aku sedih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, karena itu aku bisa melukisnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa ia pernah hidup."

"Apa sekarang masih tidak bisa melupakannya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali tertawa.

"Dia mirip denganmu lho Sasuke, hanya saja dia wanita, dan ia berambut panjang. Matanya pun onyx, sama denganmu. Setiap melihatmu. Aku jadi teringat padanya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Kamu bisa tertawa seperti itu, dobe?'

'Setelah ditinggal mati oleh kekasihmu?'

'Baik-baik saja?'

"**Sasuke.."**

"**Ayah dan Ibu berangkat, ya."**

"**Nggak apa-apa, kan?"**

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Hmm, Sasuke sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

"… Sudah pasti… tidak apa-apa kan!"

"Eh?"

"Kau.. tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkan aku.." ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

Dari atas sana, Hinata sang dewa kematian melihat.

"Sebentar lagi.." ucap Hinata.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Hari itu pun aku menunggu dan terus menunggu.'

'Seharusnya itu menjadi ulang tahun yang akan dihabiskan bersama-sama bertiga.'

'Aku punya banyak cerita untuk mereka'

'Akan didengarkan tidak ya?'

'Tidak'

'Mereka berdua sudah tidak akan pulang lagi.'

'Mulai saat ini.'

'Dan seterusnya..'

'Tapi tak apa..'

'Sampai sekarang pun, aku telah terbiasa dengan kesendirian.'

'Sendirian?' batin Sasuke seraya menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok Naruto.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Dobe?"

"Dimana?"

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Karena aku mengatakan hal seperti itu…. Kau jadi pergi?"

"Meninggalkan aku sendiri?"

**Sasuke's POV**

"**Jangan khawatir ayah, ibu"**

'Kalau bisa berkata seperti itu, dan menunggu..'

'Mereka akan pulang dan memelukku.'

'Hanya dengan begitu aku pun cukup senang.'

'Sekarang.. Kalian tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?'

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Jangan.." ucap Sasuke lirih seraya jatuh berlutut di tengah hujan salju yang dingin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.." air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan lagi…"

"SASUKEE!!"

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya naruto penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dobe.. Naruto.." Sasuke telah menangis.

"Egh! Ke-kenapa menangis? Terjatuh? Maaf, tadi aku habis ke toko itu. membeli ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan 2 maskot kembar masing-masing bergantung boneka kyuubi dan ayam kecil.

"Bukan itu…" ucap Sasuke lirih masih menangis.

"Bukan.."

"Bukan itu.." Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Naruto segera meraih tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tersentak kaget melihat kelakuan Naruto. Setelah selesai mencium Sasuke, Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa.. Menangislah.. Keluarkan semua kesedihan yang kau pendam selama ini. Aku akna selalu menemanimu, mulai saat ini."

"Uh.."

"Oh, ya ada yang terlupa." Tambah Naruto.

"Maskot ini untukmu. Lihat bandul Kyuubi dan Anak ayam ini mirip dengan kita kan?"

"Hn.."

"Ah, dan 1 lagi.." ucap Naruto sambil merogoh kantungnya.

"Egh! Kantungku berlubang! Sketsanya tidak adaa!"

"Apa?"

"Tadinya aku ingin memberimu sketsa wajahmu.. yang sedang tersenyum." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Apa! Seenaknya saja!"

"Hhaha.. tapi terjatuh, ya sudahlah. Toh aku masih bisa melihat yang lebih indah dari pada itu nanti."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke.

"Huh."

Di tengah salju yang dingin, sketsa Naruto tsb terjatuh. Hinata menemukannya, lalu ia pun memandang sketsa itu.

"**Sampaikanlah pada anak kami Sasuke, bahwa sampai seterusnya pun, kami terus menyayanginya.."**

"**Karena itu tertawalah.."**

Pesan orang tua Sasuke terngiang di kepala Hinata.

"Tidak perlu…" ucap Hinata.

"Karena sudah baik-baik saja.." tambahnya lalu Hinata pun tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bercanda tawa dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam.

KETIKA SALJU MENCAIR

**FIN**

**Fic oneshoot pertama saya..**

**Lalalalala ~**

**Pedophile banget gaa? Selisih umur Sasuke dan Naruto 27-11=16 tahun lho. *pake ngitung segala. Maklum matematika kuro dapet nilai jelek***

**Hwahwaaaa….**

**Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata the shinigami, saya pernah memunculkannya di fic dengan pair SasuSaku buatan saya, judulnya Always In My Heart.**

**Makanya saya bilang Hinata The Shinigami is Back.**

**Hehehe.**

**Teruss…**

**Mengenai kekasih Naruto, mungkin saya buat aja sequel-nya ya? Khusus tentang Naruto dan kekasihnya yang dulu.**

**NaruxFemSasu, hehe. Tapi itu semua tergantung para readers .**

**Jadi intinya saya kasih bocoran nih, Sasuke itu reinkarnasinya kekasih Naruto.**

**Maaf kalo jadinya aneh.**

**Sasuke cewek reinkarnasi jadi cowok.**

**Hehehehehehe.**

**Untuk akhir kata.**

**Mohon REVIEW yaaaaaaaaa ….. !!**


End file.
